


Paralizado

by CreativeWitch



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Friendship, Mistery, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeWitch/pseuds/CreativeWitch
Summary: [...] Una sola mirada bastaba para dejar a sus victimas convertidas en piedra [...] "—¡Ojos rojos! ¡Tened cuidado con los ojos rojos!"





	Paralizado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...] Una sola mirada bastaba para dejar a sus victimas convertidas en piedra [...] "—¡Ojos rojos! ¡Tened cuidado con los ojos rojos!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slugterra/BajoTerra es propiedad de Asaph Fipke.

Era una noche tranquila y silenciosa la que se cernía sobre las cavernas del este, varios de los animales nocturnos y babosas de distintas clases que habitaban la zona salían de sus escondites entre la maleza a merodear por los alrededores del bosque. Los enormes hongos de la selva iban alumbrándose paulatinamente llegado el fin del día, brindándole un poco de iluminación a la Caverna Serenidad, sin embargo, el estruendoso sonido de un motor salido de la nada puso fin a la monotonía del sitio e hizo que varias de las criaturas presentes se retirasen devuelta a sus madrigueras o buscasen refugio debajo de las inmensas setas.

Un muchacho de complexión delgada y apariencia desgarbada apareció repentinamente corriendo por la arboledad, llevando consigo un contenedor de babosas repleto de fandangos, que obstaculizaba su visión y no le permitía ver bien del todo lo que había más adelante o hacia donde se dirigía. También el peso extra que llevaba entre sus brazos afectaba ligeramente su velocidad y la manera en cómo se desplazaba por el terreno boscoso; se le dificultaba aún más saltar los pequeños riachuelos, asimismo los troncos tirados en medio del camino e inclusive el esquivar a las pocas criaturas que aun rodaban por ahí.

Pero por el gesto que hacía, no parecía importarle en lo absoluto los problemas que iba teniendo en el trayecto a causa de llevar la carga encomendada a su sitio de entrega a tiempo, tampoco de importarle demasiado la paga que recibiría después por realizar tan sencilla tarea.

Más bien, la razón por la cual se encontraba huyendo en estos momentos por medio de la selva, encartándose con un lote y corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas delgaduchas le permitiesen, se hallaba a unos escasos metros de él.

Se oyó el sonido de un disparo a lo lejos, seguido del rugido de un motor que anunciaba la llegada de una meca-bestia que se aproximaba desde atrás; el joven abandonó su carga tirándola a un costado del camino, librándose así del peso muerto y emprendiendo huida como alma que lleva el diablo, siendo rápidamente capturado por una red de araña lanzada por una arachnet, enredándose en su cuerpo y en sus piernas de liebre, haciéndolo caer de bruces.

En ese momento apareció una meca-hiena a través de los matorrales y se dirigió hacia el muchacho de manera cautelosa, en su espalda iba montada una elfa de piel tostada, ojos verdes con pequeños trazos negros bajo sus parpados, y el cabello corto de la misma tonalidad de sus orbes, que no dejaba de apuntarle al chico con su lanzadora cargada con una tazerling.

Se trataba de Flower, una miembro de la pandilla rebelde "Los Proscritos", y una lanzadora feroz y a la vez leal a las cavernas y al propio Campeón del Este que las protegía.

La arachnet participe en el arrestó regresó al hombro de la muchacha, mirando al joven con severidad mientras recibía una caricia en la pancita por parte de su dueña y unos cuantos bocadillos como recompensa por su colaboración en la captura.

—Lil Stevie —dijo la lanzadora sin apartar el armar de la cabeza de su oponente, mientras el mencionado le respondía con un gruñido de frustración—, queda bajo arresto por colaborar en las acciones criminales y clandestinas de los oficiales; extorsión, amenazas, tráfico de babosas...

Otra meca-bestia con la apariencia de un semental emergió desde la oscuridad de la densa selva. Dirigida por un joven apuesto y corpulento, con tres líneas negras sobre su ojo izquierdo y con unos cuantos mechones de pelo dorado que se diferenciaban del resto de su cabello oscuro.

Matthew descabalgó de su meca y se encaminó hacia el contenedor de babosas, con lo que lo alzaba y se aseguraba de que todas las fandangos se encontrasen bien, el criminal le enviaba una mirada de reproche desde el suelo.

Ya habiendo revisado el cargamento, se acercó a su compañera llevando el lote en una mano—. Y, además, robó a un anciano con lanzadora. —añadió el otro miembro de la pandilla a la lista de crímenes del sujeto.

El muchacho se limitó a decir en voz baja—: Me las entregó voluntariamente en las manos y me pidió que las cuidara. Básicamente, jamás utilice la lanzadora. —emitió un ligero quejido cuando el muchacho lo levantaba del piso y lo encaminaba en dirección a su meca-bestia.

—Silencio. —descolgó del cuello de su meca una soga y procedió a amarrar con esta al criminal. A pesar de ya contar con una red de araña que inmovilizaba todos sus movimientos, de igual manera, le ató la cuerda por la cintura e hizo un nudo resistente en el gaznate de la meca-caballo.

De esta manera, Lil quedaba unido al vehículo por medio de la cuerda, de la cual no se podría liberar tan fácilmente; con las manos enredadas en la red y con la fuerza que tendría que ejercer para mover por lo menos unos centímetros aquel mastodonte de tuercas y tornillos, las posibilidades de Stevie de salir de ahí eran casi nulas, por no decir inexistentes.

Después de eso, Flower colgó su lanzadora en su cinturón, acto seguido se llevó la mano hacia la boca y se la cubrió mientras liberaba un pequeño bostezo.

—¿Cansada? —le cuestionó Matthew subiendo el cargamento de babosas a su meca-bestia.

—Solo un poco —respondió con una mentira la elfa a su compañero de trabajo, sin tener ganas de sacar el tema a la luz—. Llevemos estas babosas al campamento y este tipo con Hamengku, luego él vera que hacer con él. —se montó de un brincó a su meca-hiena, la arachnet que reposaba en su hombro dio un asentamiento con su cabeza, estando de acuerdo con su decisión. Envió una dura mirada al malhechor atado que se retorcía en la red como una mosca atrapada en una telaraña. Devolvió la vista al frente con un ligero bufido, restándole importancia al criminal. La elfa emprendió rumbo hacia el sitio mencionado.

—Bien. —respondió Matthew, segundos antes de que la meca-bestia de su compañera emprendiese la marcha , le dio un ligero jalón a la soga que retenía al flacucho para que se moviera.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Lil.

—Camina. —la meca-caballo comenzó a trotar. Stevie le siguió el paso de mala gana, solo para que el semental no se lo llevase a rastras.

—¿Es enserio?, ¿me vais a hacer caminar todo el camino de regreso al campamento? —cuestionó el castaño, era el colmo que después de tan larga persecución lo obligaran a caminar hacia su propia celda. El proscrito le miró divertido y con una sonrisa esbozada en los labios, como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste.

—El campamento solo se encuentra a un par de kilómetros de aquí, no es para tanto. A demás, has demostrado poseer cierta resistencia física a la hora de correr, solo mira lo que nos ha costado alcanzarte —expresó—. Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirás. Y sinceramente, dudo mucho que quieras compartir asiento con ellas, ¿no es así? —le señaló con la cabeza el cargamento de babosas. Las fandangos apenas oír la ultima frase pronunciada por el muchacho, iniciaron un alboroto con chillidos, pataletas y gestos ofensivos que iban dirigidos hacia al flacucho que las había robado, al cual miraban con sumo odio y desprecio.

— O quizás...—Lil volvió a clavar su mirada en el lanzador, tras haberse negado a la propuesta y tragar saliva, viendo con temor a las babosas salvajes que, por suerte, estaban retenidas por los tubos del contenedor. Matthew alzó la vista hacia el frente, contemplando a su compañera que iba más adelante. De pronto, sus labios se curvearon una vez más, soltando una ligera carcajada, riéndose como aquel que estaba a punto de hacer algún tipo travesura—, prefieras sentarte al lado de  _Sra. Estricta_.

El pobre Stevie agitó su cabeza de lado a lado reiteradas veces, en un rotundo "¡no, por favor!". Prefería mil veces caminar una milla con los pies descalzos que compartir asiento con la elfa, que hace unos minutos había sido su pesadilla en la huida. ¡Por las babosas, no, esa mujer estaba loca!; ella había hecho volar flaringos, rammstones e inclusive a grenukes a su alrededor mientras huía por la selva. Básicamente, la mayor parte del tiempo Lil Stevie se la paso más esquivando las explosiones que pasaban en su entorno, bolas de fuego, y piedras envueltas en bolas de fuego, que huyendo.

Por supuesto, la pequeña conversación que tenía el proscrito con el criminal no pasó desapercibida bajo el agudizado oído de la elfa el cual caracterizaba a los de su especie.

—Matthew, creí haberte dicho que no hablaras con los criminales que capturábamos. —dijo la lanzadora en un suspiro de frustración.

—Solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco,  _Flowey_ —contestó el muchacho ignorando la reprimenda—, tengo que encontrar algún modo de mantenerme despierto el resto de la noche. A demás, los oficiales y los delincuentes no son para nada divertidos. —decía al mismo tiempo que daba un bostezo.

Flower dio otro suspiro más, sin poder estar más de acuerdo con su compañero.

Habían estado dos semanas en completo desvelo, por órdenes de Hamengku, debido a los constantes asaltos que se realizaban contra las cavernas. Eso los obligaba a ambos a sacrificar horas de su valioso sueño e invertirlos en patrullajes nocturnos por las cavernas que se les había asignado a los dos y a unos cuantos compañeros suyos. Sumándole la persecución, la lucha y la detección del enemigo, para luego regresar a Flor de Primavera a encerrarlos y volver a arrancar en meca, e iniciar la rutina desde cero hasta las nueve o diez y pico de la noche, horas en que ya les era permitido irse a sus casas a descansar.

Para cuando ya tenían el permiso de irse, sus cuerpos estaban molidos y sus ojos pesaban a la vez que sus cerebros rogaban por piedad. Recordándoles que a esas horas deberían de encontrarse en sus camas, durmiendo, descansando de la rutina. No en medio de una selva frondosa, a medianoche, persiguiendo a delincuentes menores y frustrando sus planes luego de que el Emperador fuese derrotado y de que su régimen del terror se viniese abajo.

Después de eso, cualquiera pensaría que las cavernas del este por fin estarían a salvo de la mente del antiguo y corrupto conquistador de naciones en China, y que los Proscritos ya no se verían en la obligación de proteger las cavernas de los oficiales ni de los guerreros de piedra después del regreso del campeón. Pero la realidad era otra. Luego de que la banda de Shane abandonase el este y regresase a sus propias cavernas en el occidente. El antiguo campeón, que antes se hacía llamar como el  _Dark Slinger_ , retomó sus labores como protector e intentó en compañía del líder de la pandilla de los rebeldes, Hamengku, restaurar el orden en las cavernas y borrar la marca de destrucción y caos que su alter ego había dejado inscrito por toda la región.

Una semana después a la derrota del soberano loco, los problemas en las tierras del oriente habían incrementado exponencialmente dados los recientes ataques sucedidos en algunas áreas del reino, que incluían desde agresiones a los habitantes de la caverna (cuales resultaban con lesiones y fracturas leves), hasta incendios en las propiedades que gracias a las Elementales, no llegaban a mayores. Y los frecuentes reportes de personas desaparecidas en los últimos dí en su momento creyó que dichos hechos habían sido perpetrados por los oficiales como una manera de vengarse del guardián y de sus seguidores por haber derrocado a su líder. Pero aquella idea fue descartada inmediatamente cuando se enteró que hasta los propios oficiales terminaban siendo también víctimas de los ataques. Inclusive, eran ellos mismos lo que salían peor parados de dichas situaciones a comparación de la gente común y los lanzadores.

Así que, con la idea de los oficiales descartada, la lista de los posibles enemigos que estuviesen involucrados en estos ataques quedaba casi reducida a nada. No solo porque no hubiese personas dispuesta a realizar dichas acciones criminales contra las cavernas, obviamente las había (y en estos precisos momentos, varios de sus amigos y compañeros se encontraban en búsqueda de los posibles autores de dichos crimines. Lo que era casi parecido a  _buscar una aguja en un pajar_ ), pero su  _modus operandi_  era muy distinto al de un delincuente menor o al de un criminal experimentado. Y lo que les seguía a los atentados, era mucho peor a comparación...

La pequeña arachnet posada sobre su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos mediante chillidos. Flower pestañeo unas cuantas veces antes de poner atención a su babosa estrella, la misma le señaló con su cabecita el contenedor que cargaba en la espalda la meca-bestia de Matthew. Por un momento, recordó las palabras que Hamengku le había dicho antes de marchar del refugio.

_—_ _Revisad bien las bandoleras de los tipos que atrapéis. Si encuentran alguna malvada en sus arsenales, tráiganla aquí inmediatamente; esas babosas tienen que ser curadas cuantos antes —en ese momento, el campeón entró en la sala, disculpándose por la pequeña intromisión, se dirigió hacia Hamengku y le susurró algo al oído con una mirada de preocupación. Por cómo reaccionó el trol, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Flower dedujo que se trataba de algo urgente—. Está bien, vamos —siguió al protector por fuera de la tienda, no sin antes decirle una última cosa a ella y Matthew—. Y recuerden, si encuentran alguna neotex o neurotex suelta por ahí, avísenme. Suerte. —ambos asintieron a lo último, y sin decir nada más, el trol se retiró junto al campeón que le estaba esperando._

Flower le agradeció con una sonrisa a su fiel compañera por el pequeño recordatorio, la arachnet dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. "De nada". La elfa se volteó a su compañero que iba más atrás.

—¿Ya revisaste el contenedor, Matthew? —le cuestionó, sacando de su ensoñación al mencionado. Al parecer, estaba pensando en algo.

—Sí, lo revisé justo después de que atraparas a la sabandija. —el pobre Lil Stevie no se mostró muy contento por aquella respuesta.

—¡Hey! —reprochó, aunque su queja fue ignorada de todas maneras por ambos lanzadores. Las fandangos rieron en coro por ello.

—¿Y qué tipo de babosas encontraste? —la elfa hizo caso omiso a las malas caras que hacía el sujeto.

—Fandangos. —la respuesta fue casi inmediata. La joven alzó una de sus cejas, incrédula.

—¿Solo fandangos?

—Solo fandangos —reiteró a la vez que soltaba un suspiro—, no había flaringos, ni hop rock, mucho menos rammstone, solo fangandos. Tampoco encontré rastros de neotex o de neurotex por ninguna parte —dijo—. Y, por si lo preguntas, no, ninguna babosa escapó.

—Y no encontramos ninguna neotex por los alrededores del pueblo ni en el bosque. —añadió Flower.

—Quizás, después de todo, las vinedril y las neotex no se llevan muy bien entre sí como habíamos pensado.

Flower miró de soslayo al joven delincuente que observaba a sus alrededores, sin prestarle mucha atención a la conversación—. O quizás no sean los oficiales quienes están comerciando con neurotex. —en los últimos días, habían neutralizado casi todas las rutas de comercio que utilizaban los malhechores para transportar su mercancía (que consistía principalmente de babosas poderosas, alteradas, por alterar, y lanzadoras. Y en algunos casos, meca-bestias robadas) por sitios muy pocos transitados o peligrosos, para pasar desapercibidos bajo las narices de los lanzadores. Todo gracias a que cierto informante, "amigo" del campeón, les había dicho, junto a las coordenadas de los sitios en donde se realizaría cada entrega, incluyendo esta.

La elfa le había preguntado en reiteradas ocasiones al protector sobre la identidad del espía y cuál era el trato que tenía con él. Y si de verdad toda la información que daba el espía era confiable. ¿Quién era este sujeto? Y ¿Qué era lo que recibía a cambio de revelar toda esa información valiosa?

Al final, Flower jamás recibió una respuesta verdadera de parte del campeón, solo una sonrisa, un "no te preocupes" y para finalizar la conversación un "sigue con tu trabajo". Y así lo había hecho en esta ocasión, antes de partir tras el escuálido bandido.

—A Hamengku no le gustara esto...—comentó al aire.

—Probablemente se enfurezca, suelte algunos insultos por lo bajo. Y luego nos agradezca por nuestros servicios y nos mande a dormir de regreso a nuestras casas —Matthew se encogió de hombros—. Típico.

—Tiene sus razones para hacerlo, ha pasado casi una semana completa desde que comenzaron los ataques y aun no hemos hallado al responsable. Ni siquiera una pista de quien es o que es lo que está tramando —sus cejas se arquearon hacia abajo—. Y cada vez, la situación empeora aun más.

—Ni lo que digas...—concordó el muchacho—. Lo ultimo que sucedió, ya sabes, con esa niña...rayos, fue horrible.

—Sí...—apretó sus puños ya hechos alrededor de los mangos de la meca-bestia en completa impotencia. La arachnet exhaló un poco de aire, encorvándose en el proceso, sintiendo la misma tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de su dueña.

En un intento de brindarle consuelo, la pequeña criatura acarició con su cabecita la mejilla de la elfa quien agradeció ese gesto con una media sonrisa y rascándole la barbilla a su fiel compañera.

—Gracias, amiga...—dijo, luego se arrepintió—. Rayos, es el colmo que a estas alturas, todavía no te haya puesto un nombre...—la pequeña babosa morada se encogió de hombros. "No importa".Poco le importaba que su dueña se dirigiese a ella como "amiga", "compañera" o simplemente "babosa" en vez de un mote concreto. Daba igual, tampoco es que a ella le emocionase mucho la idea de tener uno propio. Ya solo ver como las niñas pequeñas les ponían apodos ridículos a sus babosas bastaba para quitarle las ganas de poseer uno—. Aun así, muchas gracias, compañera, deberás...—pero la melancolía seguía ahí palpable en su voz, por mucho que intentase disimularlo en frente de ella con un semblante férreo, sus cejas curvadas hacia abajo y los labios torcidos la delataban totalmente.

Por suerte, la pequeña arachnet no fue la única en notar aquellos gestos, también el muchacho que iba más atrás.

Matthew, se escurrió por el lado de derecho de la lanzadora. No intercambiaron palabras de inmediato (incluso al propio Lil le incomodaba el silencio tan repentino que se había formado en el lugar), pero el joven puso su mano sobre la de su compañera de trabajo y la agarró con gentileza. Flower volvió a sonreír de costado y Matthew le imitó; el mensaje había llegado claro y preciso, sin necesidad de cruzar palabras.

_«_ Yo seré tu apoyo _._ »

Citaba el contacto entre ellos dos.

—No te angusties demasiado —comenzó a decir el joven—, todo se arreglará pronto.

—¿Qué acaso los humanos tienen alguna habilidad que les permita ver el futuro? —cuestionó la elfa con una ceja alzada.

—No, pero nos gusta pensar que las cosas saldrán bien a nuestro beneficio —le contestó, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja—. Se llama ser positivo.

—Ojalá pudiese serlo...—suspiró y bajó la mirada, sin llevar muchos ánimos en sus palabras. Matthew le levantó el mentón con un dedo e hizo que lo mirara.

—Oye, no te des por vencida aún. Tenemos al campeón del este devuelta, ¿recuerdas?, eso nos da cierta ventaja. Incluyendo a la maestra Lian —le recordó—. A demás, el grupo de lanzadores ha aumentado exponencialmente en estos últimos días, y ya tenemos más babosas a nuestra disposición de las que teníamos antes. Somos casi invencibles.

—Nadie es invencible. —le corrigió.

—Casi —suspiró—. Lo que quiero decir, es que todavía no hay que tirar la toalla.  _Flowey_ , hemos logrado bastantes cosas en esta semana. Detuvimos a los oficiales, encarcelamos a varios criminales e interceptamos varios de los sitios en donde se realizarían los intercambios —Flower se mostró dudosa—. Todos los médicos de las cavernas están trabajando duramente para brindarles ayuda y darles una solución pronta a todos los enfermos y  _paralizados_ del refugio. No estamos tan mal.

—Solo quiero que este suplicio termine pronto...

—Terminara, te lo aseguró —le dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo. Flower no pudo evitar contagiarse de aquella sonrisa de bobo que poseía su compañero. El mismo paró la marcha de su meca-bestia por un segundo al igual que su compañera, esta lo miró confundida. Acto seguido, el muchacho la atrajo a un abrazo reconfortante entre sus brazos. Al principio, el cuerpo de la elfa se tensó, no estaba tan acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto entre compañeros—. Ya lo veraz. —pero luego se relajó y se permitió disfrutar de ese cálido momento.

—Mientras tanto...—decía Matthew mientras se separaba de ella, con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas. ¿Se había sonrojado? —. ¿Qué te parece una pequeña carrera hasta el campamento?

—Pues...—miró hacia su pequeña amiga, la arachnet chillaba de la emoción y daba pequeños saltitos sobre su hombro. "¿Qué estás esperando?". Le preguntaría seguramente. Después se giró hacia Lil Stevie, el pobre negaba reiteradas veces con la cabeza y le enviaba una mirada suplicante. "No, por favor, no, no, no, ¡no!". Flower dio una ligera carcajada, volviéndose hacia su compañero y sonriéndole con entusiamo—, ¡me parece una estupenda idea!

Matthew le devolvió la sonrisa. Lil miraba hacia el techo de la caverna, pensando; "¿¡Qué hice para merecer tal castigo!?". El proscrito se apartó del camino de la elfa y se lo ofreció como todo un caballero.

—Las damas primero.


End file.
